


Am Ende die Hoffnung

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Der Tote im Dorfteich
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Till hat seine Sandkastenliebe Jannek nie vergessen und als der wieder auftaucht, um die Herbstferien in Ribberow zu verbringen, bringt das Gefühle zum Vorschein, die der junge Polizeimeister wohlweislich tief in seinem Herzen verborgen hat.





	Am Ende die Hoffnung

„Aber schwul bist du nicht oder so was?“ Till sah Jannek mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an.

„Quatsch.“

Quatsch. Er kann Janneks prompte Antwort immer noch in seinen Ohren klingeln hören, als er an dem Abend im Bett liegt und im Dunkeln an die Decke starrt. Entrüstung schwingt in den Worten mit und ein Hauch von Abscheu. Quatsch.

Von unten kann Till die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Eltern hören. Hempel Senior klingt aufge-bracht und auch seine Frau scheint daran nichts ändern zu können. Klar, passiert ja auch nicht alle Tage, dass in einem Kuhkaff wie Ribberow eine Leiche entdeckt wird. Vielleicht hätte er damit tatsächlich zuerst zu seinem Vater gehen sollen, denkt er. Vielleicht. Vielleicht hätte er aber auch mit seinen einundzwanzig schon längst einen eigenen Bezirk in Großkumerow oder Sandemünde haben sollen und nicht noch in seinem winzig kleinen Jugendzimmer am Ende der Welt wohnen sollen. Till seufzt und dreht sich auf die Seite. Blonde Locken fallen ihm in die Stirn und er streicht sie unwirsch fort.

Wahrscheinlich wird er heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden, dazu ist er viel zu wütend. Ob-wohl er mit offenem Fenster schläft und der Herbst bereits unbarmherzig seinen kalten Atem durch die Rolladenritzen bläst, hat Till mit einem Mal das Gefühl zu ersticken. Alles um ihn herum scheint ihn zu erdrücken. Die Bettdecke, die nach dem Waschmittel seiner Mutter riecht, die Wände des Hauses seiner Eltern, der Geruch vom Mist der Felder.

Vielleicht hätte er damals einfach weggehen sollen, nach der Polizeischule. Weggehen aus dem ewig gestrigen Ribberow, wo die Leute sich das Maul zerreißen, wenn ein Junge die Haare fünf Zentimeter länger und ein Mädchen den Rock fünf Zentimeter kürzer trägt. Oder wenn ein Junge sich nicht dafür interessiert, ob ein Mädchen den Rock fünf Zentimeter kürzer trägt. Er hätte einfach alles hinter sich lassen sollen, wie so viele hier. Wie Jannek, der ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hat, für den er immer der große Bruder sein durfte, aber nur, wenn es grade nichts Wichtigeres gab. 

Wieder seufzt Till und versucht es mit der anderen Seite. Er weiß, dass Jannek nichts dafür kann, dass er so empfindet und dass es ungerecht ist, dem Jüngeren seine eigenen Probleme anzulasten. Jannek war viel zu jung, um irgendein Mitspracherecht zu haben, als die Jensens fortgegangen sind und dann war er viel zu beschäftigt, ein eigenes Leben in Pinzlau aufzubauen, um nebenher noch sein altes aufrecht zu erhalten. Till weiß das, er sagt es sich immer wieder, wenn er Jannek bei dessen kurzen Landurlauben für eine Weile zu Gesicht bekommt. Jannek mit seinen dunkelbraunen, störrischen Haaren und seinen ebenso braunen, warmen Augen, die ihn immer diesem unendlichen Vertrauen und ebensolcher Bewunderung von unten herauf anhimmeln, dass es ihm ganz warm ums Herz wird. Jannek, der macht, dass Till sich fühlt, als wäre er eine Art Superheld und nicht irgendein belangloser Hilfssheriff in der dritten Generation. Jannek, der auch nicht weiß, wie er sein Leben angehen soll und in dieser einen Woche ganz bestimmt anderes zu tun hat, als Tillls weltoffener, vor Verständnis und Toleranz strahlender Retter aus der bigotten Landidylle in Regenbogenwelt der Großstadt zu sein. Er weiß das alles.

Aber es ist spät und Dunkel und Till fühlt sich so unendlich müde und erschöpft und in diesem Augenblick kann er nicht anders, als Jannek, den er liebt, von ganzem Herzen zu hassen. Wie gut es täte, sich das alles von der Seele zu brüllen! Jannek an den Schultern packen und schütteln bis dieser treudoofe Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet und er begreift, dass Till ganz und gar kein großer Bruder für ihn sein will. Er stellt sich vor, wie Jannek ihn anstarren würde, mit großen Rehaugen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, und stottern würde: „Ich…, ich wusste doch nicht. Es tut mir Leid, Till, ehrlich, ich wusste ja nicht, was du für mich durchmachst.“ Er würde rot anlaufen und dann in seine starken Arme sinken und dann würde er sich über ihn beugen und…

Till schließt die Augen und atmet ein, zwei Mal tief durch, um die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er erinnert sich nur zu gut, wie Jannek aussieht, wenn er vor Überraschung und Furcht beinahe in seinen Armen zusammenbricht, immerhin ist es noch keine zwölf Stunden her, dass sie am Teich gesessen und die Leiche gefunden haben. Und Jannek so verstört zu sehen, ist, wenn er es genau bedenkt, wirklich nicht das, was er will. Das hat keiner von ihnen beiden verdient. Also wird er ihn nicht anschreien, sondern schweigen. Schweigen, wie er es in den vergangenen zehn Jahren getan hat, und für Jannek da sein, der jetzt mehr denn je eine starke Stütze braucht. Morgen, wenn er mehr wie, wird er bei Jensens anrufen und hoffen, dass er seinen ältesten Freund auf andere Gedanken bringen kann. Und wer weiß, was diese Woche noch bringen kann, jetzt wo sie beide ein gemeinsames Ziel haben. Vielleicht…

„Quatsch.“

Till schlug Jannek auf die Schulter.


End file.
